Tips for Tannenberg
I noticed a lot of players were confused on what to do in game, how to play, what the symbols meant, how to win, etc... So I did a little write up of what I've learnt so far, which might help some new players out. The aim of the game is to take sectors of the map by standing in the capture points, and win by taking them all, having the most when the time runs out, or making your enemy run out of points. The more sectors you have, the more points the enemy team loses. * There are six types of sector: = the headquarters - which can’t be taken by your enemies until it is the last sector left, and is where you start the match. Marked with a flag symbol. = the ammo sector - allows you to refill your ammo by pressing ‘B’, useful for grenades. Marked by a stripper clip symbol. = the artillery sector - allows you to fire large artillery barrages at your enemy by pressing ‘B’ and aiming on the map. Marked by an arty gun symbol. = the recon sector – allows you to know the location of your enemies by pressing ‘B’ and aiming on the map. Marked by a binoculars symbol. = standard sectors – not special in any way, just a landmark really. Marked by a circle and a dot. = The command sector – these are generally in the center of the map and take more points from your enemies than the others. Marked by a star symbol. * the colours denote which side owns which sector, with sectors going white when nobody owns them. The colour will drain from the map icon when the enemy is taking the sector, which is a good indication that you should go defend it, or barrage it with artillery. * Instead of long, skinny, hilly maps like Verdun, most of the maps in Tannenberg are much wider, with plenty of features (forests, houses, etc) and gentler slopes. This means it is less crowded, even with double the players, and firefights are generally at a much longer range. * So far, recon squads and advanced artillery from Verdun are map based, meaning anyone can use them. This may change somewhat later, as this game is still in beta. * The same goes for machineguns – you can use emplaced MGs by pressing ‘B’, but as of the moment there are no squads with deployable machineguns. * Walking out of bounds is now no longer a real issue. If you are attacking and the map suddenly tells you that you need to retreat, it’s because the enemy has taken a map sector behind you, cutting you off from your territory. * If you are close enough, you can shoot through some materials (like wooden walls or trees) and hit a person on the other side. You can also fire one bullet through multiple opponents if they are close together, and you can also have a double KO, where two people shoot each other and both die (unlike Verdun). * If you press the tilde ‘~’ key, you can view your map. If you are an NCO, you can draw commands on the map by clicking, and then click-dragging a line across it. * Owning two arty or two recon sectors does not give you two arty or recon abilities – they still have the same cooldown. It is still useful though, since you deny the enemy their arty, and have more opportunity to use your own. * Buildings are impervious to artillery fire, as are the people in them. When using artillery, it is smart to know what the angle the shots will take, so that the buildings don’t block the shot. An example of this would be the Church in the Carpathian map – it is a tall structure that blocks artillery. * Bots have better vision, and so do far less damage to human players to limit their lethality. They can also sense grenades and move out of their range very easily. * A red symbol next to your ammo on the UI means that your bolt is in the wrong position. Just click again to fix it.